AwsomeKid 007
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? VERY!! What are you most looking forward to? Exploring the house, and meeting new people! Who would you love to play with? Technocal. What twist do you want to see? The Den Of Temptation, or BB App Store. Name three things unique about you. I'm kind, loyal, and ready to play BIG BROTHER. Any final words? Start Big Brother already, I'm ready! Bio Jason was one of the twelve newbies cast to play in Big Brother 12. Upon entering the house Jason was very kind and social to his fellow roommates. He portrayed himself as a stereotypical eager fan and had no clear enemies nor allies off the bat. When the four original coaches entered the house with the announcement of coaches, the picking followed soon after. Jason was one of the last three remaining, so by default he was put on Bre's team. During the first HOH competition, Jason proved to be a force to be reckoned with when he won the first HOH, keeping his team safe in the process. Being the first HOH put a lot of pressure on Jason. A plan was shortly after put in place to target Alyssa due to her being a strong social threat. As a result Jason put both Alyssa and Britt on the block for eviction. During the POV competition, Jason notably lost but while waiting promised Alyssa he'd save her from the block if he won the POV. This backfired when Britt won the POV and ultimately saved herself. As a result he had to name a replacement on the spot, so he picked Ophelia. Alyssa was evicted but not before exposing Jason playing both sides of the house to manipulate each other. He began a target starting week 2 with a good portion of the house disliking his game-play and attitude. Thankfully for him, Cam his teammate, won HOH ensuring Jason safety for the week. Due to this absolutely none of the house was able to target him. The following week was when Jason's vulnerability began to show with Minish winning HOH and nominating Jason. Jason was saved with the POV due to Britt but the coaches shortly entered the game after the week nearly concluded. With Diego as HOH the following week, he nominated two pawns in place to successfully backdoor a house target. When Minish was saved with the POV, Diego nominated Jason and he was ultimately evicted in an unanimous 11-0 vote due to the house not trusting him. He placed 14th. Host Opinion I wasn't a major fan of Jason this season. With him winning the first HOH after just being the last few selected, I was really shocked by this sudden change in appearance. Was it a smart game move to win the first HOH? Yes and no. It saved his team definitely from being targets but put a huge target on his back. His problem wasn't so much winning HOH but who he nominated. Alyssa had a huge following inside and outside the house. Lying to her and being exposed ruined his social and manipulative game as absolutely nobody trusted him past that. Did Alyssa go home? Of course, but that doesn't excuse his lack of carefulness, especially the first week! Him dodging the next two evictions wasn't really a big shock. House targets will be saved if there is a plan to backdoor or evicted somebody with more potential. I enjoyed Jason's underdog behavior the first week but felt he fell short past that. His moves were performed very poorly and did not benefit him at all. I wish him the best of luck and thank him for participating this summer. Good game, Jason! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Awsome didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:14th Place